buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Autobots, Transform and Roll Out!
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ Transformers, Robots in Disguise~ Transformers, More Than Meets the Eye~ Its time for one of my favorite decks that came out of this civil war in Hero World, and that is the Ride-Changer deck. These Brave Machine monsters hold incredible destructive power, but will not make you completely overpower the opponent, nor make the opponent make you feel like you are playing cancer.dek. Ride-Changer is a deck that base around the sole mechanic of changing from their Size 1 Ride-Changer forms in their powerful Size 3 Soldier Forms. To do this, you need to be at 6 life, have the appropriate form in your hand, and pay 2 gauge. Spiker is a 2 crit Move monster with a Ride cost of 1 life. Spiker, "Soldier Form" is a 9/3/5 with Move and Penetrate, also Ride, and when he attacks you can put a soul from an opposing card into the drop zone. Silver Beak deals 1 damage upon attack with a Ride cost of 1 life and 1 gauge. Silver Beak, "Soldier Form" is a 7/2/4 with the ability to deal two points of effect damage upon attacking, while also sporting Ride. And then we have Winning Maximum with his Ride cost of a lone gauge, and nothing else really special about him...until his Soldier Form comes out. Winning Maximum, "Soldier Form" who is basicly an 8/3/8 when he comes out, with Counterattack...and Double Attack. So he is strong. Insanely strong. And he has Ride, to capatilize on his Counterattack. The prime attack pattern to capitalize as much as possible on this deck is this combo: Silver Beak on Left, Spiker in center or Ride, Maximum on the right. Attack with Spiker. Spiker Rides into Soldier Form who you then attack with. Attack with Maximum, Maximum Rides over Spiker into his Soldier Form. Attack with Silver Beak, deal a damage with his effect. Silver Beak into his Soldier Form, who you attack with and deal two points of effect damage, and then Maximum Soldier Form with his Double Attack. This combo basicly adds up-to 19 points of damage from 7 attacks. Wooo~ Spells consist of Call, Super Machine!, Hyper Energy, the standard staples. Then we have Prepped and OK to Launch! which activates upon using Ride, letting you draw 2 cards. In this deck, where you can Ride multiple times in one fight, this is a really good card. I've Seen Through Your Moves! is a staple useful shield, which can even be used on Link Attacks. Goodie good. Body of Steel, for obvious reasons. I've Got This! (or I'll Be Trouble If You Forgot!) is a spell that can recycle up to two Ride-Changers from your drop zone. Really useful if you send the guys there from the gauge. Which will happen. A lot. Lastly, we have the super useful spell called Watch My Back!, which lets you pay 1 life and discarding a card to look through the top 5 cards of your deck and pick out any two Ride-Changer cards and add them to your hand. More filtering and digging, always good. And that is it for Ride-Changer, one of my favorite (if not my favorite overall) decks that came out of this civil war in Hero World. Its a deck that takes a bit of tact to play, but with the right setup and enough gauge...the opponent will be pelted to death by 3 Soldier Forms soon enough. Mess around with it. It is very fun. Category:Blog posts